A Night to Remember
by Earnshaw
Summary: First times are always perfect. Even when they're not.


_This idea came from a prompt at GKM. I don't remember the prompt exactly, but I add a lot of it anyway. Annnd, I was not sure about this story, it's been written for months, but I read it again today and decided it's worth sharing material._

_Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy._

* * *

**A Night to Remeber**

Rachel Berry woke up feeling different today, something about the graduation being near, and her whole future planed and in the reach of a hand, made her feel already so accomplished, so grow up, and on top of all that, was her amazing girlfriend of one year, none other than the gorgeous ex head cheerio, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was everything she could ask on a partner, she was attentive, funny, caring, sexy and extremely romantic, and the best thing was that Quinn was going with her to New York, life couldn't be more perfect right now, except for one thing. She could not bring herself to have sex with her girlfriend, and she felt that the blond was getting more and more frustrated, even when she always told her it was ok, and that she could wait how long was needed.

Well, the truth is, she was not ready, but don't get her wrong, her girlfriend had such an effect on her, that she was literally dripping after their make out sessions, it was just the thing about being exposed, about not having control of something for the first time in her live.

She knew the Quinn loved her, and would take care of her, but every time she would freeze with the idea of what was about to happen, and stop it all together, the last time it happened, the blond was so frustrated that she almost begged for Rachel to let it go, and Rachel had to push her off in order for her to stop, she felt really bad after it because Quinn felt so guilty for pushing her girlfriend, that they shared nothing more than sweet kisses since then, and it was almost a month ago.

All off this just served to increase her will to satisfy the love of her live, she would do it, she was really nervous since the decision was made, but she was now an adult, she was 18 years old, and that was the only line she needed to cross yet, and on top of that, she wanted to give this to Quinn.

* * *

Quinn was bored to dead at her last class of a beautiful friday evening, the school year was almost over, and she was already accepted in her college of choice anyway, so all of what her teachers where teaching served nothing for her.

She was daydreaming about the new life she would have in NY, with the most perfect human being right at her side all the way, she knew since the first kiss, that she wouldn't want anyone else with her, for the rest of her days.

She remembered the last time they were "almost" intimate, she was so turned on, that woman would be the death of her, all the noises she made, the smell, the taste of her lips and skin, the movement of her body, her legs clenched on their own just at the thought, but then it was all gone, as memories of the scared look on Rachel's face came to her mind, she should have realized that Rachel was not touching her anymore and that her hands were in her shoulders trying to push her off, but she was so lost in the feelings and her excitement that she failed to see it, and when she looked up and saw the look on Rachel's face, she felt like crap, and in that moment she promised herself that she would not touch Rachel anymore till she was very clear that she wanted it or that she initiated the touches, and since then she was so chaste with her girlfriend that it made her a straight A gentleman. And that's why she was so shocked to read the text her girlfriend sent her now.

"**Hey baby! You should bring some clothes to stay after dinner, my dad's will spend the night out, and I have something to say to you. Love."**

"OMG, she will break up with me!" Quinn thought "But wait, why would she want me to sleep there if she wanted to dump me?"

So she responded the text. **"Sure baby, I would love to sleep over. But is everything alright?" **She was almost afraid to ask...

"**Of course it is! Don't worry baby, I have great news for you!"**

"**Ok, see you later then, love you :-)"** Well, that made Quinn calmer, but much more curious.

* * *

That night, she tried to keep calm as she walked Rachel's doorsteps, and even when her girlfriend told her to not, she was very worried, because she had not even a clue of what the night might bring her, she slept over before, but always with her parents on the house, and they had to keep the door open, even when she was sure Rachel's dads knew they were far from the need to the open door policy yet, her girlfriend had a very open relationship in her house, and she knew that when the brunet was ready, her parents would be the first to know. Well, she had an empty house, which was not common... no, it could not be it, because even when they were more affectionate and sick in love than ever, they were also never so physically distant as they were now.

She knocked and barely had time to take a deep breath before her girlfriend opened the door whit the brightest smile on her face and the warmest hug, she pulled Quinn inside and closed the door before giving her a sweet but longing kiss, till then it was all the same, but it all changed when she was pushed against the door as Rachel deepened the kiss, she moaned instantly and laced her arms on the waist of the one who was attacking her, pulling her flush against her body and responding the kiss with the same intensity. Rachel moaned when Quinn's hands descended from her waist to her butt, squeezing it and pulling their centers together, the brunet pulled away from the kiss and gave her girlfriend a sweet but very long peck before opening her eyes and meeting the shinning and amused eyes of the gorgeous blond in front of her, yes, she was ready, she would give Quinn the green light tonight and let her do whatever she wanted.

"Hey" Rachel said in a breath.

"Hey yourself" Quinn responded and leaned in and to give her girl another sweet lingering kiss, she laced their fingers and asked "So, what's for dinner?"

"Nothing too fancy, just some spaghetti, and I made that banana pie you liked so much." Another peck on the lips and she led the blond to the table.

When they got there, Quinn stopped on her tracks with wide open mouth and froze, the dining room had candles everywhere and the lights where low, there were two beautifully put dinning sets and a fresh flowers bouquet in the middle of the table.

"Rach… this is beautiful…what… are we celebrating something?" The blond finally turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes, we are." And then Rachel led Quinn to sit on a chair and served both of them without another word. Quinn let her take her time, without pushing for whatever Rachel wanted to talk about, she seemed nervous, very quiet, and this only served to freak Quinn out even more, what was going on? She praised the food and Rachel herself for her effort to make this night special for whatever reason. Then they proceeded to clean the table and wash the dishes with only small talk, always sharing glances at one another and smiling all the time, they were so in love that it was almost sick to watch.

* * *

They made their way to Rachel´s room, and Quinn could feel that something was different about this night, the atmosphere was light, but at the same time she could feel the nervousness coming from her girlfriend, they sat on the bed and it seemed like the brunet wanted to say something, but it couldn't get out, she made a point of giving some space to her and try to talk when they were cuddled and comfortable in bed. So, Quinn gave a light kiss on her lips and went to her bag "I'm going to take a shower and get ready to bed ok? We can talk about whatever you want when I come back. Just know that I love you, and you can tell me anything." She lingered a bit with her worried eyes and left the room to the bathroom outside.

Rachel released a breath and said very lowly "that's it" and with renewed confident went to her drawer to grab the camisole and underwear set that she bought specially for tonight, and went to her bathroom to have a shower herself. She took her time, washing very carefully each part of her body as her mind drifted to the blond who was doing the same just a few doors away, she started to imagine the water running down that perfect creamy skin, and imagined how soft it would be to have her hands all over, she could already feel herself getting wet just at the thought, and thinking that they would be naked in just a few minutes, made her heart race, she was ready, she was sure of that, and it was not just because of the signs her body was sending her, but because she found the perfect person, she found that love that many just think to be possible in fairy tales. She tried not to touch herself to much as she showered, that was a thing she never did, and she was so on the edge now that it was certain that if she touched anywhere sensitive, she would not be able to stop, and that was a thing she wanted her girlfriend to do, and not herself.

When she entered the room again, Quinn was already in her bed, half lying in her bed frame, reading some book, so she just stopped at the door, leaning against the doorframe, watching her girl and waiting to be noticed. The look on Quinn's eyes when she finally saw her was nothing but comic, she had to look twice to make sure her over stimulated mind was not imagining things. There at the door was a vision she only saw in her dreams, her chaste and sweet girlfriend was wearing the most sexy outfit she ever saw, a black silk camisole, so short that she was sure that if she walked she would be able to see her panties, she stared the whole body very slowly, before meeting her face, and that look… what was that look? She had these sparkling eyes and her smile was so mischievous, she never saw her like that before, and right at that moment she was sure that it she was a guy she would be embarrassing herself right away.

Rachel made her way very slowly to the bed, but didn't get in it, she motioned to a still stunned Quinn to come over, she took her hands and when they where face to face she looked right in the blonds eyes and said "I want to make love to you tonight." The blond swallowed hard and could only nod her head and kiss the other girl very gently while holding her face, before looking right in her eyes with nothing but love and whispering "Are you sure, baby? I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for, we have all the time in the world and I can wait for you forever if you need." Rachel then placed a finger on her lips to silence her, before pecking her and removing her clothes and just leaving the underwear, the blond took a deep breath and kissed her girl while leading her to bed, putting Rachel on top of her.

They started slow, like it was supposed to be, Quinn felt a thrill knowing that today she could touch her girlfriend wherever she wanted and there would be no feeling of guilty or that she would be stepping any boundaries, because today was finally the day that she was allowed to act on all of her feelings.

They went to the middle of the bed, Rachel kissed her tenderly for a very long time, just feeling their bodies together and drowning in the feeling of closeness, the blond then deepened the kiss and let her hands roam free, she let they slide from her tights to her panty covered butt and squeezed tight, Rachel moaned loud and pressed firmer between her lovers tights, their kisses and body movements were becoming more urgently, and Quinn decided to slow things down a bit, they had seen each other naked before, but not in a situation like this, right now she felt like it was all hers, all of that beautiful and perfect body, it was all for her, she took a deep breath and extended her hand to touch first the face of her girl, and let it slide down to the expanse of her chest and belly, she then proceeded to remove Rachel's bra before removing her own and shirt.

They were both sitting now and admiring each other's beauty, when they locked eyes again they smiled and hugged tight. Quinn led her girlfriend back in a lying position and hovered above her for a moment, kissing lightly all the skin she could reach above her neck. When their bodies made contact, with their naked chest touching for the first time, they released a shaking breath, and knew that this night was going to be one that they would always remember.

* * *

Quinn:

For more that I waited for this moment, I could never imagine the effect that it would have in me, she looks so calm and serene now, it's like there's an angel right here in my arms, I can't stop kissing her for one second, and with those kisses I'm trying to show her how grateful I am to be the one she's giving this precious gift, if I thought that I ever felt pleasure before, I was silly mistaken. We're barely even touching I can feel all the nerve ending of my body like they're on fire, her skin is so hot against mine, you would think that we both have a fever.

As I support my weight on my arms to look better at her, she extends her hand to caress my cheeks and let her thumb touch my lips and I lean down to kiss her with all my passion, I tangle my hands on her hair and suck hard on her bottom lip, she moans loudly and squeeze hard on my neck and back, my kisses follow a trail from her mouth to her neck and the noises she starts to make are so hot that my hips start to move between her legs on their own accord, she moves with me and I feel the ward coming from her panties on me, one of my hands find their way to her right breast, and wow, this is the first time that I feel them without any barrier, and I'm amazed with how perfect they fit in my hands, my thumb circle her nipple and I breath deeply in her scent, my need to taste her is big now, so I lick her, I simply lick her all over her neck, chest and finally her breaths, I'm making a mess, but I don't care, now I'm all about felling and no thinking, and if the noises she's making are any indication, she doesn't care either.

My tongue run around her breast and when my lips finally close around her nipple we both moan at the same time and her hands hold tight on my hair, this moment is so erotic, I keep sucking her like a baby and rolling my hips, and she's breathing so hard that it looks like she could come at any moment, so I let go and sit to finally remove her panties, I climb of the bed and remove also the rest of my clothes.

When I make my way back on top of her, I waste no time to attack her mouth with mine again, my body was rubbing against hers in all the right places and she was moaning like crazy and opening her legs wider to accommodate me better in between, in the moment I almost wished I had a dick so I could just put it in her and feel all over me, but I had other ways to feel her, so I snaked my hand down her body and searched for source of the place that I wanted to touch since the first time she got me wet. I touched her carefully, exploring and getting accustomed with the source of her heat, she was caressing my back and neck while breathing heavy, my head fell to the curve of her neck so I could just breathe her in and get lost on the feeling of her.

Rachel:

Her hot weight on top of me feels so amazing, I can feel her deep and irregular breath on my ear and her hands are so delicate and yet so firm touching my sex, I never felt so loved and turned on in my life, and I can't wait to feel her inside of me, taking me and making me hers finally, she's moving her hips on air so I move one of my legs between hers, and when my tight makes contact with her warm soaking pussy I shiver all over and she start grinding on my leg immediately, the moaning and groaning of hers emitted right in my ear make me want to keep her right there forever, and I want to hear her moaning like this forever.

My hands slid down till they found her butt and hold on it very tight, pushing her more firmly against me, she's making now this sounds that if I not knew better I would think she was in pain, and I'm so wet now that her hands are slipping in me and the pressure is not enough anymore so I urge her on opening wide my left leg, the one which she's not grinding on, and whisper breathy in her ear, "take me baby, I need to feel you inside me". Quinn groaned and fumbled with two fingers in my entrance and I tensed a little bit but she was lost on herself that she not even noticed it, and I let her go, she caressed my opening, wetting her fingers I think, and then pushed both of them inside of me without second tough, I closed my eyes as I tried to control my breath while she moved them in and out, the movement of her hips also increased pressure and speed, and then I saw blank when a terrible pain hit me, and I felt myself getting even wetter, but I was sure it was not due to pleasure, her fingers were sleek and she was moving like mad, both on top and inside of me, she started to use the movement of her hips to make more pressure on the hand that was trusting into me, and it was still hurting, even because she was going more faster each minute, I tried to contain my reaction to not make her feel bad, but I was far from enjoying it, but I guess first times were supposed to feel like this right? And by the noises she was making I knew she was almost there, so I hold on her back tight and tried just to concentrate on the feel of her, and then she moaned very loudly and I felt her tense and tremble against me, her hands stopped all the movement and after a while she collapsed on top of me breathing heavy, I made a noise of discomfort while she removed her fingers, and I felt her lips tenderly kissing my neck, she seemed so exhausted that I thought she was going to sleep right there, but she turned on her side and snuggled against me, resting her head against my shoulder and falling asleep right after murmuring "I love you so much".

Well, I had no doubt about that, but I also had no doubt about how sore I was now and would be even more tomorrow. I hold her for a while, letting her sleep take over, but she looked so exhausted and peaceful, that I was sure she was not going to awake for awhile, no matter what I did, even so, I moved very slowly out of her embrace, and then I saw, the faint marks of blood on her fingers and nails, I looked to myself, and yep, all that moisture I felt was really not out of pleasure, there were marks of drying blood between my legs, and even a little on the place I was lying. I went to the bathroom to grab a cloth wet with alcohol and cleaned the sheets before I decided to take a shower and clean myself.

The hot water running though my body and my thoughts on what we just did, I really knew with the research I made before that it got better with time, and while I cleaned myself I felt that the pain was going away, all I felt now was a slight discomfort inside, like when we exercise to hard and the muscles of the body feel sore, but nothing too bad. I finished, dried myself and went back to bed without bothering to put any clothes, I didn't want to hurt my girlfriend feelings, so I just laid on her side again, contemplating cleaning or not her hand, but I didn't want to disturb her, so I just covered us both and cuddled on her till sleep took me away.

* * *

Quinn:

I woke up and the first thing I felt was a warm naked body pressed in front me, I buried my face in the back of her neck and breathed deeply, she smells so good, her skin was fresh and had this lavender essence that I recognized as the smell of her soap, she must have showered after I fell asleep, and then I remembered what happened the previous hours, oh my god, I'm a such a terrible girlfriend, I don't even remember if she came or not, I was so lost on myself, she felt so good, but I should have paid more attention to her, it was her first time ever, I don't even think she masturbate, and I certainly didn't made this special to her, she made for me, it was like my first time too, first with a woman, first with someone I loved, and first which I was not drunk and guilty, well, if you think of it, that time with Puck was not even sex for me, thank god I barely remember.

But then I think of the way I acted with her and my eyes clouded with tears, because I kind of behaved like Puck, I just used her for my pleasure and then went to sleep. I untangle myself from her because I don't want her to hear me crying, so I go to the bathroom to shower, my body is not stick with sweet anymore but the prove of our love is printed in my fingers. I spend a good time under the hot water and in that moment I made my mind, next time will be all about her, it will be so perfect that even if, god forbid, we break up one day, no one will ever love her and make her feel so good as I will.

* * *

Rachel:

The room was still dark when I opened my eyes, I stretched a bit and turned on the other side to find Quinn there lying awake staring at the ceiling, she seemed to be so far away that just when I got closer to her had put my arm tightly on her waist, she realized I was awake, but the look on her face scared me and made the smile disappear from my lips.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I tightened my hold on her and kissed her collar bone.

She turned her head to me finally and smiled softly before leaning to kiss me lightly on the lips, she then turned on her side so we were face to face and our bodies were touching, I was still not used to the feeling of another naked body pressed on mine, but I must say that now I would never sleep the same way again without the feeling of the warm of her body blanketing me. She turned up slightly so I was on my back again and she was half on top of me, she held me tight and started giving light kisses on my neck. She looked me right in the eyes before saying "Everything's perfect now that you're awake"

Her lips met mine again, in a very slow and loving kiss. "Are you ok?" she asked looking intently at me know, I lifted my hands to caress her cheeks, and gave a small peck on her lips.

"Yes, I'm quite perfect actually, just a bit sore, but I guess this is natural… I'm happy that we did it, I love you"

"I'm sorry if it was not as you planed, baby, you're so wonderful I could not control myself, I'm really, really sorry…" She laid her head on my shoulder while she was speaking. "I know you said it's ok, but I know it was not how you planed it, hell, it was not even how I planned it… I don't even remember you face…" Her voice was becoming rough and I sensed she was about to cry.

"Oh baby… baby, look at me." I hold her head in my hands and stared deep at her. "It was perfect Quinn, and every other time we make love will always be perfect, you know why? Because we love each other, because we're in love, and I wanted it with you. If you only could see yourself, you were so beautiful, so sexy and free, that image will be forever with me, so I'll tell you again, it was perfect, and you should be happy, because I am."

She just nodded and resumed kissing my neck, while her hand that was nothing supporting her weight caressed my waist and belly, it was turning me on all over again, but I didn't know if I was ready to do it again, my body was still sore, but seeing Quinn's reaction just a while ago, I knew if I said that to her, she would feel terrible, and I didn't want that to happen again. But then she husked in my ear "Let me make you feel good." She then took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked very gently and I could do was nod.

She covered me with the sweetest kisses, and touching me like I was a breakable thing, but I was loving it. Quinn was always gentle with me, that was not new, but this time it was like she was adoring my body. She kissed her way to my breaths, and did it all around them before tracing her tong in a circular motion around my nipple, then she flicked the tip of her tongue on it and I saw stars, I hold with both my hands on her hair, pushing her to me, and moaned loudly, she spent a good time just pleasuring my breasts, I was in heaven, my hips where moving by their own, without finding any real contact, so I would just clench my legs to relieve some of the pressure and I could feel how wet I was every time I opened them again and felt the cold air on my tights.

It was all becoming too much, and I needed to feel her, so I pushed her head directing her to my lips and gave space for her to settle on top of me, I opened my legs to accommodate her and put my left one over hers to hold her close. I tried to increase the pressure of the kiss, but she had none of that, Quinn was taking her time, she adjusted herself holding her weight on her arms, and started undulating on top of me very slowly but firmly, she was above me looking into my eyes, but mine would flutter closed every downward movement were her hips would make contact with my very much exposed clit. She was looking me so intently that even if I felt like closing my eyes and just felling, I needed to look at her, she was making a connection with me, and I wanted to have all of it, all of her.

She kissed me again and snaked down my body with her mouth following, she stopped on my belly and paid special attention to my belly button, I finally allowed myself to get lost on it I closed my hands on my pillow and just closed my eyes. I felt her opening my legs further and going lower accommodating herself between my tights while caressing them, and even when I knew what was about to come, nothing could have prepared me to the feeling of her flat tongue running all my slit in on single motion, I moaned so loudly and clenched my legs around her head that she laughed softly opening my legs again, kissed each tight and whispered. "Relax, baby". I looked at her and nodded once before letting my head hit the pillow again "Keep going" I said.

She caressed my legs for awhile and used her arms to keep me still, Quinn blew a hot stream of hair direct on my center to warn me she was close to touch me again and then started kissing me all over my slit, my legs were so wide open that she didn't even need to open me up to have better access, I was there, totally bare and at her mercy, and thrilled with every second of it. She was licking me with a feral need now and sucking my clit from time to time, not even her hold on my legs were keeping me still now, and I was trusting wildly into her mouth, I was torn between my loud moaning and biting my lower lip to contain my noises.

And when she trusted her tongue inside me I lost it, I screamed and she moaned so hard that I felt the vibrations on me, I felt a hot wave of fluids leave my body and the idea that it was all going straight to my beautiful girlfriends mouth, made me go crazy. I released a pillow and led my hands to my breaths, at this point I was totally sexed up. I had no inhibitions and was just allowing myself to feel every moment of it. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the head of my lover moving up and down on me, at that moment Quinn also opened her eyes, we looked eyes and she never stopped to tongue fuck me.

She choose that moment to change her ministrations and I was so on edge that when she sucked and flicked her tongue on my clit again I came with a high pitched scream and felt my lower body leave the bed, while she tried to keep me in place without never stopping working me on. She slowed down and now that I was coming down from my first orgasm ever I could feel that she was still licking me all over, as if cleaning me, and while doing that, she was moaning like crazy, well I guess I was not the only one enjoying it after all. As my breathing slowed down and I could handle no more of my hungry girlfriend, I took a hold of her hair trying to push her away.

"Baby..." I said with a breathless laugh "Enough, let me take a breath…"

She looked at me with a huge grim on her face and my juices all over, and with that wild blond hair of her, I think she never looked sexier to me. "Come here." I said pulling her by her shoulders and when she made a motion of cleaning her mouth with the back of her hands, I grabbed it and gave her a mischievous smirk before leaning in and connecting my lips with hers, we both moaned and laid again on bed rolling around and laughing, then when she was on top of me again she looked at me playfully and said "So, how was your first time Miss Berry?"

I responded her with a very sensual kiss then husked at her "I'll tell you tomorrow when we're done" And got back on kissing as if tomorrow would never come.


End file.
